The Story Of Lyra Black
by Merasoua
Summary: This is the story of Lyra Black, one of my OC s, written as letters to James Sirius Potter his answers. Rated T for swearing.
1. The First Letter

_A/N_

_I Don`t own Harry Potter._

_Know it`s short, but will write more often._

Dear James.

I still don`t know why I`m writing this, but I think I do it anyway.

As you know my name is Lyra Black.

That general means that one or both of my parents was/is a Black.

My parents are Leo and Sarah Black.

My father Leo is the son of Sirius Orion Black and Marlene McKinnon.

And just for the record you James Sirius Potter, are from this time and forward, allowed to tell your parents about this letter.

That`s all for now.

Write back if you want to.

Lyra

_A/N_

_If you`ve read this, please leave a review. It can be anything just three small words or many, many sentences..._

_xxx Merasoua xxx_


	2. Jamess Reply

_I Don`t own Harry Potter._

Dear Lyra.

WTF!(See I`m learning muggle slang, this means what the fuck)

You`re the grandchildren of SIRIUS BLACK!

I showed dad your last letter and he turned like crazy.

First he started on a speech on why I should have told him sooner and then another one that Grimmauld Place is actully yours and then many,many, MANY, other I don`t think`s important.

So he has invited you for dinner. Tomorrow at 5 pm.

Well that`s all, write back.

Your James.

P.S. Come on you know why you wrote this. You`re in love with me. Come on just admit it...

_Please leave a review or something..._

_xxx Merasoua xxx_


	3. Lyras Reply

_A/N_

_Hello Everyone who might be reading this._

_Merry Christmas!_

Dear James.

I would love to come for dinner, but remember that I don`t have any specific good-looking clothes.

When you told me about you dad I wasn`t sure if I should laugh or run as fast as I could in the other direction.

And tell your dad that he can keep Grimmauld Place. I don`t need it yet. I`m only 14.

Lyra.

P.S. I`m NOT in love with you!

_A/N _

_Please leave a review or something._

_It`s nice to know someone actully have been reading this._

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


	4. The End

_A/N_

_Hi Everyone._

_I think it`s clear but for the records:_

_Disclaimer I Don`t own Harry Potter._

_See Now I`ve done that, I really havn`t got anything left to say._

_Enjoy your Reading._

Lyra Black was standing in the front of the fireplace took a bit of floo powder and said clearly "12, Grimmauld Place" ans then she appeared in the now very homely living room.  
"Hello", said Harry Potter as he reached out his hand for her. "You must be Lyra"  
"Yes I am", Lyra answeredpolitely. "Hey James", she said when she saw James behind Harry.  
"Hey Lyr", he answered.  
"So Lyra, come and sit down. We were waiting for you", said Harry.  
"We?", though Lyra for herself, but her heart stopped a little when she saw all the people sitting around the table. It wasn`t only The potter family, no, It was also the WHOLE weasley family!+ Teddy of course. Everyone was chatting with each other.

"Everyone", said Harry loudly, and everyone turned to look at him. "This is Lyra Black". Everyone instantly stopped talking and began to stare at Lyra. She started to feel uncomfortable. "Sit down Lyra", said Hermione comforting. And so she did, and as fast as she had done that everyone began their chatting again.  
"So Lyra", said Harry loudly again. "Tell us your life story"  
"Well", started Lyrainsecure and took a look at James whonodded. "I was raised in an orphan in London, cause my parents were killed when I was around a year" Everyone looked sad for her but no one said anything, but she could almost sense the question everyone was almost dying to asking. "Death eaters", she said and then it was a really long silence after those two words. When nobody said anything, again, Lyra decided to go a little closer, I mean some if those people wereactuallyFAMILY. "Bellatrix Lestrange", she said. And then again(again?), people werecompletely silenced, but this time not with pity but with anger.

"I`m gonna kill that bi***", screamed Harry in outrage.  
"Ehh, Harry", said Ginny who`d calmed down. "She`s already dead"  
"I know that Gin", answered Harry angrily.

"Well, so I`ve grown up in that orphan and then when I was 11 my Hogwarts letter came, and I`m a Gryffingdor", finished Lyra as she hadn`t heard Harry.

And after her telling about her life and a lot of thinking and whispering Harry and Ginny had asolutionbecause Harry, who`d grown up with the Dursley`s could hear in Lyra`d voice that she hated that place over everything in earth so they`d come with an excellent suggestion.  
"Lyra I know this might be overvelding but would you like to come and live with us", asked Harry out if the blue. Lyra stared at him and she wasn't the only one. Everyone who'd heard him stared are Harry as well. "I seriously mean it", said Harry when Lyra looked disapproving at him. When Lyra finally seemed to realised what he'd said she started jumping in her chair while screaming "Yes, yes!" And punching the air.  
"Well then that's settled", smiled Harry. "You get Sirius's old room I think"  
And Lyra couldn't help it, she was just smiling all over her face.

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading!_

_That`s the end of this story, but please check out my other story Emotions in Songs. I would be so happy if you did._

_Well bye for now._

_Xxx Merasoua xxX_


End file.
